


【画师】·《 Metempsychosis 》

by Solara



Category: Naruto, One Piece, Spider-Man - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Art, Concept Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, Male OC - Freeform, Other, art design, character design, female oc - Freeform, random artworks, small comic, varying genre's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solara/pseuds/Solara
Summary: · Welcome to the Repertoire of Art·~I hope you enjoy your stay here!~Will have sporadic updates, cuz....art.~Please don't 'hate' on mine or other's drawings, I prefer artistic criticism :)~Free to do art trades!! (PM me)~If you have fanart of any of my stories please notify me by private messaging me, I'd love to post your artworks in this collection!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Catharsis





	1. ·Earth·

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkhale/gifts), [COKOJI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/COKOJI/gifts).



**Welcome to the first initiation of 'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Fanart for 'The Pain of a New Day'】_

__

_**Artist: Cokoji (a.k.a. Сокол/ Sokol)** _

* * *

_**【Fanart for...myself? I absolutely love this artwork-ima just stuff this in my trunk and treasure it forever ;)**_

_**Artist: Cokoji (a.k.a. Сокол/ Sokol)** _

_**Be sure to check their other works on<https://vk.com/public181407119> ** _


	2. ·Sun·

**Welcome to the Second initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Fanart for one of my good friend's fanfiction, but she took it off the site *Cries* But without further ado... Senji x Itachi】_

****

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	3. ·Mercury·

**Welcome to the Third initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Elder wafting through the unknown】_

__

__

_I apologize, it's a tad messy (the lines) but I have no intention of fixing nor finishing it. The background was supposed to be mist but....meh I kinda gave up on it??_

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	4. ·Venus·

**Welcome to the Fourth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Unfinished Emblem】_

__

__

__

_Collections of unfinished digital art piece's, I'm not really a digital art person, I very much prefer traditional art. Hope you enjoyed!_

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	5. ·Moon·

**Welcome to the Fifth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Corona-chan WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS】_

__

__

__

__

_Basically a representation of me during this pandemic. Honestly though.... toilet papers? REALLY? I wan my tp..._

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	6. ·Mars·

**Welcome to the Sixth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Alex.V.Alex.】_

__

__

__

__

_This is drawn for my now three-year friend "V" And yet, she still remains a lil dumplin._

_What I drew is basically what she wears XD ngl even she said its quite accurate._

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	7. ·Jupiter·

**Welcome to the Seventh initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Fanart for one of my favourite One Piece Fanfiction author's】_

_To: Alkhale_

_Of "Memoirs of a Suicidal Pirate"_

_<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088530/chapters/45349825> _

__

__

_I do hope you enjoy it, I don't trust myself with colouring so I left it black and white, I might colour it sometime in the future...who knows. The two quotes are written by yours truly, I feel like both relates very much to the story. I hope you like them Alkhale-san!_

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	8. ·Uranus·

**Welcome to the Eigth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Love lies at which End】_

__

__

__

_This was an art trade with my sibling! All but related by blood, my little star._

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	9. ·Neptune·

**Welcome to the Ninth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Artistic encounter】_

__

__

__

_This was art trade in which I drew one of my friends OC "Izia", Def not my best work but..meh//_

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	10. ·Pluto·

**Welcome to the Tenth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【A Fisherman's Dream】_

__

_This is definitely one of my favourite pieces. I was inspired by The Kraken._

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	11. ·North·

**Welcome to the Eleventh initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Nez】_

__

__

_A portrayal of a friend. From long ago._

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	12. ·South·

**Welcome to the Twelfth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Hybrid】_

__

__

****

****

****

_Four spirits of one family._

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	13. ·East·

**Welcome to the Thirteenth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Shadowed Moon】_

__

__

__

__

__

_Just some character designs of my OC 'Shingetsu'_

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	14. ·West·

**Welcome to the Fourteenth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【From Old to New】_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_More of my lil boi Shin, I couldn't decide which type of sword to give him. Also featuring the 4 hokage's in a lil comic strip!_

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	15. ·Pacific·

**Welcome to the Fifteenth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Equisite Mixture】_

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Featuring SHINGETSUUU, JOJOOOO, and lil bun Shigeo_

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	16. ·Atlantic·

**Welcome to the Sixteenth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Illumination】_

__

_This is another of my favourite illustrations. A boy. A jellyfish. Casted in the dark beneath the sea. Illumination._

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _


	17. ·King·

> _**This chapter is dedicated to[Сокол](https://archiveofourown.org/users/COKOJI)!** _

* * *

**Welcome to the Seventeenth initiation of** **'Metempsychosis'**

**Please, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

_【Translucent】_

__

_Art trade with undoubtedly one of my favourite readers here on Ao3. Сокол drew my OC "Shingetsu"!_

_**Artist: Cokoji (a.k.a. Сокол/ Sokol)** _

* * *

_【Opaque】_

_The word “Nanashi” and “後輩” means “Nameless” or “No name” as Сокол told me that they didn’t give him a name. I had fun drawing him, I really like his character design as well as the colour palette choice!_

_**Artist: Myosotis (a.k.a Solara/Thistle/Aaron)** _

* * *

_Below is the original drawing of Nanashi._

__

_**Artist: Cokoji (a.k.a. Сокол/ Sokol)** _


End file.
